Forbidden Love
by YinandYang1234
Summary: Katie Hemsly-Mcmahon is in love with the Architect of the Sheild, Seth Rollins, much to the dismay of her parents. Can they survive?


**Hey guys! Bear with us on this one! Don't really know where it's going! Thanks to Vinne10 for choosing us to request! It was suppose to be a one shot, but will probably be less thank 3 chapters...**

**Follow and Review!**

**Thanks!**

**~G**

"Seth, we can't." She begged.

"Please, Kate, I lo-" He was cut off by being violently slammed against the door of the closet they were in. Kate had her fisted balled in the neck of his shirt.

"No. Don't say that. When we started this we agreed. Purely physical. We can't do _this_." she said, anger on her face. "My father will KILL you. He's already suspicious, we know that. Why else would he keep attacking you guys?"

"Katie-" Seth grabbed both Katie's wrists in one of his and flipped them, so she was trapped against the door. Her eyes instantly sunk to their interlocked hands. "Look at me." Shyly she raised her eyes to meet his. "I. Love. You. I don't care if it gets me killed. It's worth it. You're worth it." He kissed her. Immediately she sunk into his embrace. He ran his tongue over her lips, asking for entrance. She gladly accepted. After a while they pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Oh, Katie." Seth whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

"Seth, I'm so scared. I can't let you get hurt." She said, with tears in her eyes.

"I won't. We have the Lunatic, and the Powerhouse on our side, remember?" He grinned.

"True." She conceded, leaning up to capture his lips again.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" A voice boomed, as light flooded the small space.

"KATLIYN HEMSLEY-MCMAHON! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Hunter screamed as he threw a chair across the room.

"Daddy, I-" She was cut off by her mother walking in.

"What is going on here?" Stephanie asked, taking in the broken chair next to the wall, the rage on her husband's face, and her terrified daughter.

"MS. 'I-KNOW-BEST' HERE, DECIDED THAT IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO SHACK UP WITH ROLLINS!"

"I didn't 'shack up' with him!" Katie cried.

"THEN WHY DID ORTON CATCH YOU TWO MAKING OUT IN A SUPPLY CLOSET OF ALL PLACES? I AT LEAST THOUGHT YOU'D HAVE SOME CLASS!" Hunter screamed, stepping closer to her.

"WOAH, everyone slow down." Stephanie commanded. "Now, let me get this straight. Katie, you are involved with Seth Rollins? Like 'The Shield' Seth Rollins?" Katie looked at the floor and nodded. "You will stop seeing him immediately." Before Katie could protest, Stephanie contented. "Hunter, you will set up an 8-on-3 handicap match as the main event. The Shield on the receiving end. I don't care who else."

"MOM!" Katie yelled. "NO!"

"Sit down!' Steph snapped. "You will not see him again and that is final. I will not have my daughter whoring herself out while I am trying to run a business. It's bad publicity."

"MOM, I LOVE HIM!" Katie cried, tears streaming down her face. As soon as she said the words, her hand snapped to cover her mouth, knowing she had just made it worse.

"YOU WILL NOT SEE HIM AGAIN!" Stephanie roared. "Hunter, make it a 12-on-3."

"NO!"

"KATLIYN HEMSLEY-MCMAHON! YOU ARE A DISGRACE!" Stephanie screamed. All the blood drained out of Katie's face. She ran. She flub open the door of her parents dressing room, and sprinted down the hall.

As she turned a corner she slammed into a solid chest. She looked up through tear filled eyes, to see Roman Reigns holding her up. She sobbed and collapsed into his arms. Roman didn't say anything. He just scooped her up bridal style and carried her to The Shield's locker room.

"What happened?" Dean asked as soon as Roman kicked the door open, with a sobbing mess in his arms.

"I don't know." Roman replied, laying Katie on the couch. Seth sat next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Baby, what happened?" He asked, stroking her hair.

"After...Randy...Dad...chair...Mom...handicap...12...main event..." Katie sobbed.

"Sweetie, we can't understand you." Dean said, wiping her face with a tissue. Roman and Seth exchanged a look. When did Dean get...sweet?

Katie took a deep breath. "Seth, after R-Randy caught us, he d-dragged me back to my p-parents dressing room. My D-Dad was really pissed. After Randy left, he threw a chair at me. Then my mom came in and called me a wh-whore and a d-disgrace and had my dad set up a 8-on-3 h-handicap match for you guys. I-I just made it worse. N-now it's a 12-on-3." Katie bust out in tears again once she finished. The boys all exchanged a worried look. 12-on-3? Shit.

"Shhhhhh, it's gonna be alright." Seth cooed, rocking Katie back and forth.

"I-I'm so s-sorry."

"It's not your fault baby girl." Roman murmured, handing her a water. She smiled sadly at all three of them.

"Yeah, it is."

**END OF PART 1**


End file.
